Mission Impossible
by HHrLove
Summary: Ever wonder what a conversation involving Harry's boys Ron, Dean, Seamus, and co. or Hermione's girls Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny would sound or would have sounded like if the subject ever switched to Harry and Hermione? This was a challenge!


A/N: Hey guys, this was a challenge I accepted from Carlo—called "Boy and Girl Talk"! I hope you enjoy the fic I have created from his plot outline! I had a TON of fun writing this! In my opinion it really is comedy! It seems pretty long for a one-shot, but there really wasn't enough material for more than one chapter! I really am very nervous about what you guys will think. Be as sweet as you can ! I tried! Here goes nothing….

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Mission Impossible

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lavender laughing.

Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny and Luna were seated in a large booth at the Three Broomsticks on one of their weekend visits to Hogsmeade.

"Not even!" Dean shouted a bit too loudly as everyone roared with hysterical laughter.

They were all waiting for Harry and Hermione to arrive. Their arrival to Hogsmeade had been delayed because as Head Boy and Head Girl, they had some extra responsibilities for graduation, which was tomorrow, and McGonagall needed to speak to them.

"Isn't she a Hufflepuff?!" Ginny asked them.

They were gossiping about Angelina Roberts and Thomas Huggle's recent hook up. They all were trying to calm their laughter when Ron exclaimed, "There they are! Finally!"

Ron pointed out the window to Harry and Hermione outside, facing each other, visibly engaged in a playful argument. Everyone looked out the window.

Lavender laughed, "I wonder if they'll ever get a clue!"

"What?" Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron asked confused.

"Oh! Come off it!" Parvati took over, "You can not tell me that you can't see the way they look at each other!"

Ginny laughed, "No kidding."

"They're totally in love with each other." Luna added, taking a bite of her food.

Ron smiled at three girls and threw an arm around his girlfriend, Luna, and laughed, "Well…Lav, Vati, Gin, Luna…you guys may actually be on to something!"

"They do seem to…look at each other a certain way…" Neville added uneasily.

"They have a twinkle in their eyes, lust locked in between them, too." Lavender added.

Outside, they saw Harry roll his eyes as Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him the other direction.

"Where are they going?" Neville asked.

"Who knows?" Ron replied, "They'll be back in a few minutes."

Ginny sighed, "I wish they would just open their eyes and realize just how much they love each other."

"He couldn't live with out her." Seamus commented, "Every time she's been in danger, I see the way Harry looks, he saves her. Every time he needed help, she's helped him."

"With the Sorcerer's Stone…the Chamber of Secrets…That thing in 3rd year we still don't know about…the tournament…the DA…the War…" Dean threw in examples.

"They know each other better than anyone. Secrets we couldn't even begin to predict." Luna contributed.

"They're soul mates." Parvati concluded.

Ginny signed, "Too bad they're blind." Everyone nodded.

Suddenly, an evil smile crept across Seamus' face, "What if we…per se…opened their eyes?"

Everyone glanced around at each other. A few seconds later, they all sported evil grins mirroring Seamus'.

Harry and Hermione came in laughing, Hermione hauling a bag of new books.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Harry asked casually as they sat down.

Ron smirked, "Oh…" Ron said looking around at the rest of friends' grins, "Nothing."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Later that night in the Girls Dormitory _

Hermione's books and parchment sprawled out on her bed. She was talking aloud to herself, "So, if wolfsfang and unicorn blood posses-"

Her thought process was interrupted by Lavender, Parvati, Ginny and Luna entering the room.

"Hey Hermione!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Hey guys. What's up?" She asked her friends.

"Oh nothing." Ginny answered, as she sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. "We just wondered if you wanted to join us in a little 'girl talk'…"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Sorry, Gin, but as much as I love discussing what color eye shadow to wear to graduation tomorrow or who's on the Witches Weekly Hot 25 wizards of the year, I have to study."

"Ouch!" Parvati exclaimed sarcastically, "That hurt."

Lavender laughed but was silenced by Ginny's look. She covered her mouth to hide her uncontrollable grin, then approached the bed and assisted Ginny in closing her books.

"Take a break!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but her study materials were already replaced by the giggling girls sitting with her on her bed.

"Fine." She said grimly, then her voice brightened a little, almost happy to take a break. "What's up?"

"Nothing in particular. What's up with you?" Parvati asked ever-so-non-chalantly.

"Umm…not much." Hermione said, playing with her hands.

"Hermione, do you have a crush on anyone?" Luna asked, annoyed at the slow pace. Ginny hit her in the ribs as Lavender and Parvati fought hard to hold back their laughter. Luna shrugged.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Do you fancy Harry?" She asked in an annoyed tone again, earning a harder hit in the ribs from Ginny and glares from the rest of them.

Hermione was speechless, "Wha-No!" She said a bit too quickly.

She sat for a minute. _Did she? Of course she…did. Oh Merlin. I don't just "fancy" him…I love him. A lot. _

"Okayyy…" Lavender said suspiciously, "Are you sure?" She narrowed her eyes at Hermione questioningly.

"Where is this coming from?" Hermione asked confused and a little angry at the confrontation.

"We just…Oh Merlin, I can't take it! The way you look at each other…Hermione, you can not tell me that you don't feel a thing for him!" Ginny exclaimed, trying to stay in control.

"I don't! He is my best friend…so of course I share a lot with him-"

"Everything."

"Whatever and I don't share EVERYTHING with him! I do NOT…" But Hermione was cut off.

"Didn't Viktor Krum end it with you because he was jealous?" Lavender asked.

"Well, yes, but-"

"And Andy Rogers?" Parvati asked.

"Well-"

"And that Ravenclaw guy?"

"Jeremy?"

"And didn't Cho Chang break up with Harry because she was jealous of you?"

"Yes! But-"

"And Jaimee Marks?" Luna interrogated further.

"Merlin! Yes! But that does not mean…" Hermione was once again interrupted.

"Hermione, you love him." Lavender concluded.

"No! I do NOT!" Hermione exclaimed frustrated and in denial.

"Fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love him." Ginny challenged her.

"That's stupid." Hermione muttered, not even looking at them.

"Fine." Parvati sighed, "We have to go meet someone anyway…"

Hermione still wouldn't look at them.

"Hermione, we love you… but please…think about what we said."

"Bye." Hermione said, finally looking at them.

As the girls turned and began to walk to the door, they wore their evil grins once more. As soon as they stepped out and closed the door behind them, they saw the boys who were waiting for them. Lavender was the first out the door and hit her fist together with Seamus', "You're up." She grinned. Seamus saluted her and the boys took off down the stairs. Harry was studying in the common room when they boys' approached him. They plopped down on the couch and arm chairs surrounding Harry.

Harry looked up startled, "Uh…hey."

"Hey, Mate." Dean said, "What are you doing?"

"Uh, um, Charms homework…What's up?" Harry asked.

"Nothin' much, just hangin' out…So how's your relationship with Lavender going, Seamus?" Ron asked trying desperately to veer the conversation towards the right direction.

"Not too bad…" Seamus chuckled, "Although, it could be a little problematic, considering the fact we're not even together… Though I do fancy her."

Dean laughed, "So, Harry…who do you fancy these days?"

Harry looked perplexed, "No. Why do you ask?"

Ron looked at Seamus, who asked in a sly voice, "You fancy Hermione…don't you?"

Harry was utterly shocked, and it definitely showed. "What are you talking about! She is my best friend!"

Ron smirked, "You can fall in love with your best friend."

Harry thought this over. _No, No…I can not possibly..._was he in love with Hermione? _Yes. _A voice in his head answered for him. _Well, she is the most beautiful woman in the world. Wait, did I just…I did! I love her. I love Hermione Granger. _

"That's crazy, guys. Where on earth did you get this idea from?"

Neville laughed, "Please, Harry...a blind bat could see the tension between you two!"

Seamus smirked, "The way you look at her…the way you touch her…Harry, c'mon!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Harry lied.

Dean chuckled, "Of course not. Harry, why did you and Cho break up?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Because she wasn't over Cedric?"

Seamus raised his eyebrows, "No…I mean why you REALLY broke up. Why did _Cho_ break up with _you_?"

Harry sat in silence, contemplating a good way to answer this question, but he could think of none.

Ron answered for him, "Because she was jealous of Hermione."

"But-" Harry started.

"And Jaimee, too. And every other girl who has tried to get involved with you."

Harry thought. Neville asked, "Do you love seeing her smile? Do you constantly find yourself looking at her and thinking how bloody beautiful she is?"

Harry hesitated, "Yes." he answered simply.

"If you had to die to protect her, would you?" Seamus asked seriously.

"Of course." Harry answered again.

"And if something ever happened to her, how would you feel?" Ron asked him intently. All eyes were on him now.

After a second, Harry, still gazing into the fire, stated, "Broken."

They let it sink in for a moment before Seamus announced, "Well! Enough of that deep talk for us. But think about what we said."

They got up. Just as they were about to walk out, Ron turned around. "She loves you too, mate."

And with that they walked out, leaving Harry alone and in deep thought; completely ignoring his Charms homework.

As they rounded the corner, they saw the girls waiting expectantly for them. Lavender threw her arms around Seamus and kissed him on the cheek, "Our evil plan is working!" She squealed. He laughed.

"Come on guys, we should have another…_talk_." Ginny said as they walked to the Room of Requirment. Once inside, Ginny shouted triumphantly, "Did you see the look on their faces?!"

The boys laughed, "Priceless." They said in unison.

"Indeed." Parvati agreed.

"So what now?" Luna asked.

"I guess, unfortunately…we've done all we can, so its up to them." Lavender sighed and laid her head on Seamus' shoulder. "We can't leave it up to them or they'll never get together!"

Then she shot up, eyes sparkling with a new idea. "Never mind! I have an idea!"

"Doesn't she always…" Ron chuckled under his breath.

Two pieces of parchment and a quill had magically appeared on the table before her.

"What?" Luna asked confused.

Lavender didn't answer. She grabbed the quill and begins to write, doing her best imitation of Harry's handwriting:

_Hermione,_

_Meet me down in the common room. I need to talk to you._

_Love,   
Harry_

Then, she quickly moved onto the next parchment, writing in her best Hermione-like handwriting:

_Harry, _

_Meet me in the common room. I need to talk to you._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Lavender put down the quill and admired her handy-work.

"And just what…" Dean asked, picking up the letters, "Are we supposed to do with these?"

"Oh don't be daft!" Lavender chuckled, "We slip them under their doors. They meet-are forced to talk…and BAM! They kiss. It's brilliant."

Ron rolled his eyes, "C'mon Lav, this is Harry and Hermione we are talking about! You know them…"

"It's like Mission Impossible." Seamus offered.

"Oh it's very possible." Lavender glared at them. "And I suppose you have a better suggestion, Ron? If not this we'll have to resort to something I saw on an American Muggle television show, Full House or something, where they all play spin-the-bottle, a ridiculously fun looking game where you sit in a circle and someone spins a bottle. Who ever it lands on, that's who you have to kiss. And then when either Harry or Hermione spins it, we all get up, forcing them to be the ones to kiss."

"I saw that episode!" Seamus exclaimed.

"I like that plan much better." Dean grinned.

"Too bad, It's way too dorky, we're going to do this my way!" Lavender exclaimed rolling her eyes.

Seamus rolled his eyes, "Let her! What harm could it do?"

Lavender grinned, "Thank you. Now, Luna, go slip this under Hermione's door…" They nodded. "And Neville, go slip this under Harry's'. Meet us back down in the common room immediately."

Luna and Neville nodded, took the notes, and left.

"I hope, for Merlin's sake that they get together tonight!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I hope, for Harry's sake, that they get together tonight. Or else I might just beat him up for being so daft! Ironically, I think he'll see clearer with a swollen black eye…"

Seamus laughed and nodded, "Alright now lets go! If something does happen…I don't want to miss it!"

They nodded and headed back to the common room. They crept in, seeing the pair hadn't met yet, exhaled a deep breath. They found a hiding spot in an old closet around the corner. Luna and Neville joined them seconds later.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Harry saw a note slide under the door. He walked over and picked it up curiously.

_Harry, _

_Meet me in the common room. I need to talk to you._

_Love,   
Hermione_

He looked at the note nervously. Why had she sent a note to meet him instead of just talking to him in person? Did she know? Did she tell her? No, they wouldn't…but, Oh Merlin. I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Wish me luck." he mumbled to no one. He placed the note on the bed and walked downstairs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione was lying on her bed thinking when she heard foot steps outside her door. She sat up curiously. She watched as a note was slid under the door crack. She got up and picked it up.

_Hermione, _

_Meet me in the common room. I need to talk to you.  
Love,  
Harry_

Oh. Merlin. He knows. He had to. Damn her friends and their big mouths. No, they would never do that. But, why then? Why a note? Why did he need to talk to me? She sighed and layed the note on the deak. She walked out the door, and stood on the steps watching Harry gaze into the fire. _Okay, Hermione! You can do this! _Mustering up all her Gryffindor courage, she walked into the common room.

"Hi." She said from behind him.

Startled, Harry turned around, "Hey."

"So…" She started sitting next to him. "You needed to talk to me?"

-----

"Shh!" Ginny silenced Luna.

"I can't hear!" Lavender complained.

"Shut up!" Seamus whispered.

"Ow! This is really uncomfortable!" Ron exclaimed whispering. They were packed closely together in a small closet in the common room, which had a big hold sot they could see and hear, but they couldn't be heard or seen.

----

"Me? You sent me the note!" He exclaimed surprised.

"No, I didn't!" She said confused. "I got a note…"

Harry shook his head, "If you need to talk, just…"

"Harry! I didn't send you that note!" She was becoming very frustrated.

Harry looked confused and gazed into the fire.

"But I do need to talk to you." She said weakly, breaking their silence.

He looked at her. Brown eyes met green. "What?" He asked.

She looked down at her fingers nervously. He put his hand on hers, "It's okay, Hermione. Tell me."

---

"What just happened?" Parvati asked, bobbing her head to get a better look.

"Shh!" Luna silenced.

"Honestly, guys, shush!" Dean exclaimed quietly.

"Sorry…" Everyone apologized softly.

---

"Harry…I…never mind." She dropped the subject.

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

She nodded and stood up to leave, but he stood as well and grabbed her arm.

---

"Shite! So mush for our plan!" Ron exclaimed softly.

"Shh!" They all turned and silenced him.

---

"Hermione."

She turned to face him. Their bodies were close, faces only inches apart. "Harry, I…"

He moved a curly strand out of her face behind her ear. Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and met his piercing gaze. He closed the gap in between them and kissed her softly on the lips.

--

Ginny squealed.

"Shut it, Gin!" Seamus warned.

---

As his lips touched hers, she felt her knees go weak. She would have fallen had he not had his arm around her waist. She whimpered against his lips. Just as her mouths opened to his, two noisy kids burst through. Harry and Hermione quickly pulled apart breathless, and saw Hannah and Ernie.

"Oh…" Hannah said.

"S…Sorry." Ernie apologized sheepishly.

---

"Bloody kids!" Lavender exclaimed, disappointed.

---

"I'll just…" Hannah walked to the closet door to put her broom away. She opened it while Harry and Hermione watched as eight of their friends fell out on to the floor smushed together. Hannah jumped back in surprise.

"Oh!" Seamus exclaimed jumping up and pulling Lavender up with his hand. "Umm…we…its really late, we should get to bed!"

Each other them burst up the stairs to their rooms with Hannah and Ernie, save Luna who ran out the portrait door.

Hermione was flushed as she turned to Harry. "Uhh...Well…I, graduation is tomorrow…so I should…" Hermione desperately tried for an excuse.

"Yeah…yeah, me too…" Harry stuttered.

"Okay…good night."

"Night!"

They walked briskly up to their rooms.

When Harry walked into his room he knew that Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were pretending to be asleep. He didn't care. He collapsed in his bed and closed his curtain. _He kissed Hermione. Hermione. His best friend. And…then…and she…they…and now…_He sighed. _Merlin that felt incredible. That kiss was…Merlin. _

---

Hermione returned to a similar fate. She too, knew Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender were faking sleep. She didn't care either. She fell into her bed and sighed, _I kissed Harry Potter. It was amazing, but I…Merlin..._ She touched her lips, remembering their kiss. _This is insane._

--

The next morning at breakfast, Harry and Hermione made it a point to avoid each others gaze. The rest of them kept silent. Their obvious feelings toward each other did not go unnoticed. Graduation wasn't until noon. And right now, that felt like a million years away.

At 11:30, everyone was ready and chatty until then; the group had all talked with Harry and Hermione, but carefully avoided the subject. Now, everyone was in line, ready for the commencement service. Promptly at 12:00, they began walking in, in pairs. Harry and Hermione, as Head Boy and Girl walked in first; they're friend's right behind. Instead of sitting with the group, Harry and Hermoine continued walking to the stage, and sat in the corner.

"Poor dears." Luna sighed from her seat.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, "After last night…"

Seamus and Dean looked at each other, "They're afraid." They both said, almost at the same time. The rest nodded in agreement.

---

After the ceremony, the closest families and friends gathered in the Great Hall for a small party. It was there where Harry and Hermione were expected to give a speech.

Harry stepped up to the podium with a nervous Hermione at his side. He felt her shaking beside him and he took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by the crowd which all wore huge grins. Especially Hermione's parents, the Weasley's, and the professors that had taught them and guided them for seven long years.

Harry began to tell of his seven years at Hogwarts; his two best friends, and his other seven friends and adventures. People laughed and got teary-eyed in all the right places.

"…I don't know what I could do without my two best friends, or my other good friends. I wouldn't have been able to go on. They've been beside me no matter what." He said. Only when he said this, he was looking at the crowd, he had turned his head and was staring at Hermione, and continued to as he finished up. "I love them all with all my heart."

The eight conniving little friends looked at each other and smirked.

Luna started counting softly as the group received many stares from the other students. "One…"

"Two…" Lavender said.

"Three!" Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron and Ginny practically exclaimed a little too loud.

They all tried unsuccessfully to suppress their giggles when they shouted loudly in unison, "Kiss her!"

The crowd waited with grins in anticipation. Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione looked away. To her surprise, he did. "If you wish…"

He kissed her. "I love you, Hermione Jane Granger."

She smiled nervously and rested her forehead on his. "I Love you, too Harry James Potter."

He turned back to the grinning crowd.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "If you please I'd like the eight of my nosy best friends who are so obviously responsible for this to report to the stage."

They all looked at each other and laughed. Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Parvati, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Luna stood up and walked up t o the stage laughing. They all hugged Hermione, and the girls hugged Hermione as the guys clapped him on the back and laughed harder. The crowd continued to watch them while they ate the various party entrees lining the tables. Harry and Hermione intertwined their hands and fingers.

They chuckled as they watched their eight friends pile their fists on top of each other, standing in a circle; laughing as they exclaimed, "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!"


End file.
